Rainy Days
by FMA-SN-Fan
Summary: Roy's walk home makes him worry about his lover, only to be surprised.


Rainy Days

"It has been raining for three days," an almost rough, deep voice said in a sigh.

"You have also been staring at it rain for three days, Mustang," said the blond, chocolate eyed woman.

"I think I am just going to call it a day." Mustang said as he slowly spun his chair away from the window.

"Just because of the rain?"

"I've suddenly become ill. I am sure I can trust you to take care of any necessary work that you are capable of, then you may leave as well Hawkeye." Mustang said as he stood pulling on his long Military issued trench coat.

"Sir," Hawkeye said nodding as Roy walked out the door and down the hall.

Colonel Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist, known for his Alchemy and his womanizing; though there is something only two people in this world knew about him. He was in love. Deeply and hopelessly, head over heels in love. In the times he lives in it's not like he can really scream it to the world without being stripped his title. At times it almost seemed worth it, to be open with himself to his peers.

"_Ha, what a fantasy you dream Roy," _he thought to himself as he walked in the rain.

His lover was out on a mission, missions that he had sent him on. Tonight is the second week of his absence, another cold night. In all honesty they parted on bad terms, having their disagreements on the mission causing a quarrel. Guilt and regret sank like a rock in his stomach when the glaring eyes and sharp tongue of his lover lashed out in complete anger.

"_Fine, see where I sleep in a week."_ Those words have haunted him for two weeks. It was not unusual for his subordinate to be weeks late to return from missions and report in. Though the worry made Roy sick, as did all the thoughts as to what keeps him, who did he meet while out, is he ok, is he hurt, did he make some trouble of himself, was he alive… Roy shook his head, as if to shake the thoughts from his head.

His raven hair was dripping and clinging to his forehead by the time he unlocked his door and stepped in shrugging off his jacket and hanging it, then went the military uniform, and he unbuttoned his white undershirt as he kicked his boots off. Walking down the dark hall Roy noticed the smell of soap in the air. He had taken a shower that morning, but he never noticed the scent later on like this. Pushing the thought back he opened his bedroom door and flicked on the light only to stop dead in his tracks.

In his bed lay, a lean yet muscular body with sun kissed skin, a splash of sunlight washed over the white pillow, and a silver arm shone in the light. Golden eyes closed and lips slightly parted in the dreamers slumber.

Roy heart nearly burst as he walked to the bed and laid his pale hand on the naked back of his younger lover. The blond's golden orbs slowly fluttered open and looked up to Roy, "I'm sorry…"

"Edward," Roy sighed as he sat next to the young man and pulled him up in a tight embrace, "don't be sorry, I should have held my tongue."

Ed wrapped his arms around Roy, taking in the scent of his rain soaked skin, "You can only hold your tongue for so long… and I push your buttons too much I'm so so-"

Roy pushed his lips to Ed's kissing him gently and cutting off the apology. Ed melted against him tilting his head slight and leaning into the kiss. Roy smiled and darted his tongue along Ed's bottom lip. Ed eagerly opened his mouth and nearly groaned as Roy's tongue danced with his. Soon the kiss became heated and sly hands began exploring. Roy's hands slide up and down Ed's sides as Ed's hands snaked around and under Roy's undershirt. The cold automail always sparked Roy's skin into overdrive every nerve in his body ached in pleasure as the cool steel traced his skin, over ever defining line, around his erect nipple sending shock waves through his body and to his groin.

Roy lay Ed on his back, not totally sure when he had lost his shirt but fully aware off a warm hand cupping his manhood through his pants. Roy's onyx eyes locked with Ed's golden ones as he leaned down kissing a trail down Ed's neck smiling as he heard a soft sigh escape through Ed's lips and the soft sound of his zipper unzipping. Roy placed a line of kisses over the port of Ed's automail shoulder and across his chest as Ed skillfully unbuttoned and pushed Roy's pants to his thigh.

Ed tilted his head taking Roy's ear lobe between his teeth and pulling lightly. Roy hummed in pleasure as he moved back up to Ed's face and moved allowing Ed to remove his pants.

"I missed you." Roy whispered kissing his neck again and pulling the cover from Ed's waist smiling as Ed's erection dropped on to his belly.

"I misses you too, Roy." Ed smiled before biting his lip as Roy slide his hand over Ed's member rubbing the underside gently until Ed's hips took on a life of their own lightly moving with his hand. A small huff left ed as Roy pulled his hand away. Roy stood on his knees, his erection bobbing proudly as he moved, taking Ed's legs and wrapping them around his hips.

Ed shifted some as Roy bent over him digging in the bedside table drawer and pulled out a small tube. Flipping the cap open and squeezing out the slick gel onto his hand before slicking his own member. Ed wiggled his hips in anticipation.

"You ready?" Roy whispered.

"More than." Ed smiled.

Roy gently pushed the head of his member to Ed's entrance and slowly pushed in slightly before pausing.

Ed shifted his hips again biting his lip and nodded as Roy continued pushing into him, fully sheathing himself and groaning.

Ed's mouth parted in a silent groan arching his neck and gripping Roy's back as Roy bent over him and starting gently moving his hips to and fro.

Groaning quietly Ed loosened up and started to meet Roy's actions. Roy's thrusts became quicker and his breath short. Skin, sweat, groans, pants, and kisses echoed through the room. Their love making steamed the cold window at the head of their bed and cries of ecstasy cavorted through the small room as Roy collapsed on Ed both panting and basking in the aftermath of their orgasms.

"I love you." Roy sighed looking to Ed.

Smiling brightly Ed cupped Roy's cheek, "I love you too, Roy."


End file.
